


Mania

by NedMalone



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, I tagged this "teen up" just because there is a little description of chronic pain, Mild hurt, Obsession, anyway, it's 679 words long if you wanna know, magna - Freeform, there is some king of co dependance, this is short, toxic realtionship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: GO TO CHAPTER 2 FOR ENGLISH TRANSLATION THANK YOUCross and his coin, it sure ain't pretty
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mania (μανία, manía) : « trouble mental » dont dérive le terme « maniaque », amour obsessionnel. Un désir de garder le partenaire en haute estime et de vouloir aimer et être aimé de cette façon, voir la spécialité de l'interaction.  
> (Merci Wiki)

Cross avait appris à conceptualiser l’idée de sa douleur. Conceptualiser, c’était s’aider à guérir, apparemment. L’image qui lui venait le plus souvent, c’était celle d’un serpent. Un serpent, c’est beau, c’est dangereux, imprévisible, il y’a aussi un côté exotique, psychédélique même, dans un corps en anneaux élastiques. C’est mystique, mythologique, un serpent. Il aurait dû en avoir un sur son épaule, lors des entretiens musclés, ça aurait eu un petit effet, un bon moyen d’intimider, comme si son regard ne suffisait pas, comme si son ombre ne se mouvait pas à ses pieds comme un monstre de cauchemar. Mais le serpent en lui n’était rien de tout ça. Ni dangereux, ni beau, ni exotique. Il était, simplement, il existait, et par cette existence déjà il faisait plus de dégâts que n’importe quel venin. S’il avait pu voir ce serpent en face de lui, Cross aurait parié sur un de ces serpent faméliques et fatigués, presque un corps jeté sur le bord des pavés, exsangue, meurtri. C’eut été un vieux serpent, aussi, plus un bout de caoutchouc malmené qu’un être vivant. Néanmoins, aussi plaisante cette image soit-elle à ses yeux, Cross savait que son serpent était vivant. Et même si cette chose pouvait clamser, elle ne le laisserait pas en paix, elle renaîtrait de sa vieille peau fripée comme un foutu Phoenix et elle planterait ses crochets dans sa chaire comme avant, comme si de rien n’était, avec ce sifflement perpétuel qui lui donnait envie de se loger une balle dans la tête, seulement pour un instant de paix. La douleur ferait une putain de tête, toute seule dans un corps vide, à essayer de faire craquer et crisser des os que plus rien ne pourrait animer. 

Cross n’avait pas peur de la Mort. Il l’avait regardée en face alors que sa faux lui effleurait la joue, et il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de lui servir un de ces regards dédaigneux qui faisait enrager les chefs de la pègre du temps de Chicago. Elle devait le détester maintenant, mais sûrement moins que lui haïssait la peine qui lui sciait les os.   
La pièce de monnaie sur la table de chevet lui susurrait des mots, encore et encore, des mots qui résonnaient dans sa cervelle sans discontinuer. Cette voix était faite d’un miel spécial, au cœur acidulé qui brûle la langue à la dernière lampée, mais elle était si douce, à zigzaguer à l’intérieur de son crâne. Cross connaissait par cœur ces sensations, cette dance qu’ils effectuaient, lui et le démon. Il savait bien qu’il ne tardera pas à céder (avait-il su résister une seule fois à son appel ?) et elle viendra comme un baume recouvrir sa douleur. La douleur qu’elle avait mise là. C’était elle qui lui brûlait la peau, c’était elle qui avait imprimé cette marque sur son corps et son âme. Parce qu’elle avait peur, cette petite garce métallique, elle tremblait comme le démon qu’elle retenait en elle à l’idée que Cross les abandonne. Il aurait pu, tant de fois déjà, déchirer le contrat, les jeter par-dessus bord dans un fleuve, ne plus y penser. C’est pour ça qu’elle lui scie la peau, lentement, pour qu’il la glisse dans ses doigts en soupirant d’aise, pour qu’il la serre contre lui comme un talisman. Elle le protège des maux qu’elle lui inflige, elle se protège de son courroux. Cross savait tout ça, il avait cette information quelque part dans son cerveau et parfois (rares fois), il se la remémorait en entendant ses cellules crier contre le feu qui les dévorait. Les autres fois, il était trop occupé à sentir la puissance du démon se déverser dans ses veines pour y prêter même la plus vague attention. 

Il s’était déjà posé la question : et si c’était à refaire ? Quelle décision aurait-il prise, armé de la connaissance de ses tourments futurs ? 

Courant à en perdre haleine dans les ruelles sales de New York, à poursuivre un pauvre hère qui l’avait défié, Cross put sentir un sourire étirer ses lèvres. 

Il aurait répondu oui, sans hésitations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mania (μανία, manía): "mental disorder" from which the term "maniac" derives, obsessive love. A desire to keep the partner in high esteem and to want to love and be loved that way, see the specialty of interaction.
> 
> Keep in mind that i don't speak english very well, sloppy translation ensured.

Cross had learned to conceptualize the idea of his pain. Conceptualizing was helping yourself to heal, apparently. The image that came to him most often was the one of a snake. A snake’s beautiful, dangerous, unpredictable, there is also an exotic side, even psychedelic, in a body made of elastic rings. It's mystical, mythological, a serpent. He should have had one on his shoulder, during the muscular talks, it would have had a little effect, a good way to intimidate, as if his gaze wasn’t enough, as if his shadow wasn't moving at his feet like a nightmare’s monster. But the snake in him was none of that. Neither dangerous, nor beautiful, nor exotic. He just was, and by that very existence he did more damage than any venom. If he could have seen that snake in front of him, Cross would have bet on one of those starving and tired snakes, almost a body thrown to the edge of the cobblestones, bloodless, bruised. It would have been an old snake, too, more a battered piece of rubber than a living being. Still, as pleasant this picture was to him, Cross knew his snake was alive. And even if this thing could kick the bucket, it wouldn't leave him alone, it would rise from its old wrinkled skin like a goddamn phoenix and it would stick its hooks in his flesh like before, like nothing had happened, with that perpetual hiss that made him want to put a bullet in his head, only for a moment of peace. The pain would make a funny face, all alone in an empty body, trying to crack and crunch bones that nothing could stir.

Cross was not afraid of Death. He had looked her in the face as his scythe brushed his cheek, and he couldn't help but give her one of those scornful looks that infuriated Chicago-day underworld bosses. She must hate him now, but surely less than he hated the pain that was cutting his bones.

The coin on the bedside table whispered words to him over and over again, words that echoed in his brain. This voice was made of special honey, with a tangy heart that burns your tongue with the last swig, but it was so sweet, zigzagging inside his skull. Cross knew these feelings by heart, this dance he and the demon continued. He knew very well that it would not take long for him to give in (had he been able to resist her call once?) And she would come like a balm to cover his pain. The pain she had put there. It was she who burned his skin, it was she who had imprinted this mark on his body and soul. Because she was scared, that little metallic bitch, she was shaking like the demon she was holding inside her at the thought of Cross abandoning them. He could have torn up the contract so many times already, thrown them overboard into the bed of a river, forget them. That's why she saws his skin, slowly, so that he slips her through his fingers with a sigh of relief, so that he hugs her like a talisman. She protects him from the evils she inflicts on him, she protects herself from his wrath. Cross knew all of this, he had this information somewhere in his brain and sometimes (rare times) he would recall it when he heard his cells scream against the fire that was consuming them. Other times he was too busy feeling the power of the demon pouring through his veins to pay even the vaguest attention.

He had already asked himself the question: what if it had to be done again? What decision would he have made, armed with the knowledge of his future torments?  
Running breathlessly through the dirty back streets of New York, chasing a poor fellow who had challenged him, Cross could feel a smile stretch his lips.

He would have answered yes, without hesitation.


End file.
